


Say It With Flowers (extract from)

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Romance, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: supercorp first date at the fortress
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Say It With Flowers (extract from)

**Author's Note:**

> so guys this is an extract from my chapter 11 of 'Say it with Flower' to introduce a wonderful piece of artwork I commissioned last year from the talented @tsparklingblue  
> I was suppose to write chapter 11 the date at the fortress months ago but due to ill health i have only written part of it ….so for all those that follow that fic i am trying my best and this is for you. it was the last scene written by both my co and me.

Lena was choked by the emotion of the memory; she didn't talk about her birth Mam with anyone and never had so this been a big deal for her. She looked for a distraction to take her mind off it, she needed to stop the boxes rattling, her heart was racing and her breathing was getting caught short, she was on the verge of the boxes opening completely.

Kara can see that Lena is struggling internally with all the emotions, all the emotions that she had repressed for years, the emotions she was now sharing. Kara has always had Alex in her darkest times to pull her through. To talk to about the life she missed on Krypton, the painful memories of her lost planet and family. Kara’s heart is breaking to see Lena like this so Vulnerable and obviously scared. She remembers Lena once telling her that she had buried everything because she was afraid of feeling. Taking a deep breath, she softly takes Lena’s hand in hers turning her to face her she gently pulls her in.

Gently sliding her hands down the smooth curves of Lena’s sides coming to rest them on her hips as she draws her in even closer until there was no space left between them. Every square inch of her body feels like it is dissolving into Lena’s her heart flutters at the thought of what is to come. Then bringing her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek she caresses it with her thumb tenderly smiling Kara leans in this is it o Rao she was about to Kiss Lena about to feel the softness of those lips.…………

Lena was lost for a moment in the thoughts of her mother, she was struggling to keep hold of herself, then she felt the strong hands of Kara sliding down her sides, they stopped on her hips causing her breath to catch in her chest just slightly. The action called the raven back from the depths of her mind back to the light emanating from the gentle caress of the blonde. As her body was pressed against Kara’s she felt anchored and safe again the boxes stopped rattling in her mind and she just breathed in the scent of her love as she was pressed impossibly close to her.

Although the action completely calms her, Kara moving her hand up to her cheek made her heart rate increase, the anticipation of what Lena could feel was about to happen, Kara moved forward towards her, licking over her lips as her eyes drifted from the Azura Orbs that has captured her attention down to the perfect curve of her rose lips as they moved towards her. Leaning into the hand on her cheek tilting her head as she wraps her arms around the waist of her love Lena close the final gap and places her lips onto Kara’s. Knowing that she was shy Lena didn't push too far, just alternating the pressure on the surprisingly soft lips of the girl of steal, pouring her emotion into the connection of the lips. Lena contemplated swiping the bottom lip especially as she heard a gasp, but just wanted to be soft with Kara, slow, gentle, just because she could be blown up without a scratch didn't mean that she didn't deserve the tenderness of a soft loving first kiss, if anything it made Lena want to be softer with her.

She stifled a soft gasp as her lips meet Lena’s in that instance it felt like Kara’s world had just shattered into fragments of molten light she was in the well of stars where time stood still and the world fell away. The kiss was slow and soft a little chaste Kara slowly pulls out from the kiss a little breathless she rests her forehead on Lena’s Kara watches breathlessly as Lena’s emerald green eyes studied hers with silent intensity. Her warm breath ghosted across Kara’s face as she too tries to control her breathing, Lena’s heart flooded her senses causing her body to flush……

………….(to be continued)


End file.
